videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Kenshi
Kostume 1: His Tournament outfit from Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion * Kostume 2: His Ronin costume from Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion * Unlockable Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Unlockable Kostume 2: His alternate costume from the PS Vita version of Mortal Kombat II * Unlockable Kostume 3: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion, with the beard * Unlockable Kostume 4: Kenshi. 2010 * Kosplay 1: Lon'qu from Fire Emblem * Kosplay 2: Doctor Mid-Nite * Kosplay 3: Takeda Takahashi from Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion Bio For years the swordsman, Kenshi Takahashi, traveled the world in search of worthy opponents. When a mysterious elderly man named Song offered to show him the location of Sento, an ancient sword worthy of his abilities, Kenshi succumbed to pride. He followed Song to a tomb wherein lay the Well of Souls. When Kenshi retrieved the sword, spirits of ancient warriors spewed forth, blinding him. Song then revealed himself to be Shang Tsung. He consumed the souls, leaving Kenshi in the dark labyrinth to die. But Sento called to Kenshi. It led him out of the tomb and revealed his lost heritage as a descendant of the warriors who had been buried there. Kenshi vowed to slay Shang Tsung and free the souls of his ancestors. Gameplay Character Trait Xiphokinesis: Kenshi lets go of his Sento sword and holds it telekinetically for 10 seconds. Follow-up moves include a downward slash, upward slash, and a spinning slash. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Blade Reflect:' Kenshi unsheathes his sword and slashes projectiles, reflecting them. In MKO, it's present in every variation but Possessed, being his only special move that can be used in more than one variation. **Both in MK II and MKO, the enhanced version is Blade Absorb. Kenshi will absorb the projectile with Sento to regain some of his health instead of reflecting it. *'Telekinetic Slash:' Kenshi telekinetically unsheathes his sword and slices the opponent upward. There are close, medium and far versions of this move. **The enhanced versions are called Telekinetic Blade. They add an overhead slice before the upward one. *'Mind Warp:' Kenshi teleports himself closer to his opponent. In MK II, he uses this move during his X-Ray Move. Kenjutsu Gains Telekinetic Push, Slam, and Toss. Blindfold is removed, revealing his blue, glowing eyes. *'Telekinetic Slam:' Kenshi picks up the opponent via telekinesis and slams them against the ground. This move is taught by Ermac. In MKO, this is called Tele-Slam. (Kenjutsu Variation) **The enhanced version is called Tele-Suspend and has armor. Instead of slamming the opponent, Kenshi will let them fall back unscathed (except for an almost insignificant damage from the lift), but in a dizzy state. Even though he will always drop them at about a jump distance from him, he still has time to walk up to them and attack before they can recover. *'Telekinetic Toss:' Kenshi telekinetically throws his opponent behind him. This move is also borrowed from Ermac. In MK II, this move has been downgraded into his grab. In MKO, this is called Tele-Toss 'and makes Kenshi telekinetically lift the opponent to move them over his head and slam them on the floor behind him. **The enhanced version makes Kenshi telekinetically strike the opponent twice while they're still in the air. It also has armor. *'Telekinetic Push: Kenshi holds his hand in front of his opponent and telekinetically pushes them backwards. In MKO, this is called Tele-Push. **The enhanced version has increased damage and is armored. *'Spinning Blade': Kenshi spins Sento in an arc to do an overhead slash on the opponent, knocking them to the ground. **The enhanced version Blade-Nado is armored and bounces the opponent on the ground, allowing for a juggle. *'Rising Sword': Kenshi uppercuts the opponent with Sento. This also works as an anti-air and allows for a juggle. **The enhanced version is called Sword Dance, which is armored and makes Kenshi leap and strike the enemy in the air twice after the uppercut. Balanced Gains the ability to project images of himself to attack. Hilt and sheath of the Sento is blue. *'Tele-Flurry:' Kenshi performs two punches and a kick to his opponent from a far distance. In MKO, Kenshi summons his telekinetic projection to slice the opponent three times, with the third one knocking them back. (Balanced Variation) **Both in MK II and MKO, the enhanced version is called Tele-Beatdown. In MK II, it adds 2 extra punches. In MKO, it makes Kenshi's projection do an overhead slice to slam the opponent against the floor after the three first strikes. *'Rising Karma: '''Kenshi uppercuts his opponents in the air with his katana in the ethereal form and the opponent is vulnerable to successive attacks. In ''MKO, this move is performed by his telekinetic projection, and so is exclusive to his Balanced Variation. ** Both in MK II and MKO, the enhanced version is called Karma Eruption. In MK II, it does more damage. In MKO, it's armored and makes Kenshi's projection perform a second blade uppercut to throw the opponent higher in the air, also causing more damage. *'Spirit Charge:' Kenshi telekinetically shoulders the opponent, knocking them away. In MKO, this is called Spirit Push and has the projection punch the opponent to knock them away rather than striking them with the shoulder. **In MK II, the enhanced version Spirit Vengeance adds a down slice. **In MKO, the enhanced version Spirit Charge adds a second punch. Possessed Gains the ability to summon Demons from his shattered blade. The Sento is cracked with a red, glowing hue covering the cracked portions of the sword, sheath is removed. *'Sickle Lift': Kenshi summons Sento's demon to stab the opponent with its sickle and then uppercut them with it, knocking them in the air. It doesn't allow for a juggle, however. (Possessed Variation) **The enhanced version is called Sickle Strike. It has armor and makes the demon throw its sickle at the opponent after they've been thrown up, making the sickle spin at them and slash them multiple times. *'Soul Push': Kenshi summons the demon to dash at the opponent with its sickle, knocking them back. **The enhanced version is called Soul Charge. It's armored and makes the demon combo the dash with a downward sickle slice, slamming the opponent on the ground. *'Demon Assault': Kenshi makes the demon appear right in front of his opponent to slash them and stab the back of their head twice with its sickle, knocking them down. **The enhanced version makes the demon stab the opponent's abdomen after the combo and throw them away, making them land right behind Kenshi. *'Demon Slam': Kenshi summons the demon to slam its fist on the ground, which trips the opponent. The default version hits at a jump distance from Kenshi, but can be directed either backward or forward for close and far versions respectively. **The enhanced version Demon Drop 'launches the opponent in the air, allowing for a juggle. *'Demonic Strike: Kenshi summons the demon to perform an overhead slice right in front of him, making the enemy stumble if it hits. **The enhanced version is called Demonic Slice, which makes the demon perform a more damaging slice that also knocks the enemy to the ground. *'Demon Beam': Much like Mind Warp, Kenshi teleports to get right in front of his opponent, but does this with a red demon energy that leaves him in the air. **The enhanced version is called Demon Port, which has armor. X-Ray Move * Way of the Blade: Kenshi uses telekinesis to lift both Sento and his opponent and pulls the opponent towards the sword, pushing it through their nose. He then uses his telekinesis to draw the opponent towards him and palms the hilt, crushing their skull and allowing the blade deeper through the nose before pulling it out. Finally, Kenshi stabs the opponent through the stomach, breaking the spine. Super Move * Sento Blade Finish: Kenshi lets go of his Sento sword and telekinetically throws it at his opponent's abdomen. When he does this, he teleports close to his opponent and hits him/her in the face with the Sento's handle. He then slashes upward, sending the opponent up into the air and then holds the sword telekinetically as he spins it like a wheel. He hurdles the spinning sword at the aerial opponent and then teleports up into the air to downward-slash the opponent onto the ground. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Eraser Head: Kenshi telekinetically lifts up the opponent, rotates him/her upside down, and starts using him/her like a pencil eraser, rubbing him/her on the ground until he/she is mashed right down to the lower body. This leaves a bloody mess along with the remaining lower body. * My Puppet: Kenshi telekinetically pushes his opponents ribcage out of the opponents back. Then he telekinetically moves the ribcage upwards while the veins attached to it are ripped out of the opponent's arms and legs as the opponent is being held up by the veins like a marionette puppet as he/she screams in agony. Then Kenshi proceeds to throw Sento to cut the veins and the opponent falls dead. * Tele-Copter: Kenshi uses his telekinesis to spin Sento in the air. He then uses his telekinesis to lift the opponent in the air, slowly through the spinning blade, slicing the face off before turning the whole body to mincemeat in a bloody, gory mess. X-Ality * Telekinetic Karnage: Kenshi telekinetically lifts his opponent in the air with his left hand and uses his right hand to telekinetically hold up his Sento sword. He brings the sword over to the opponent and cuts a big "K" onto the opponent's ribcage. After cutting up the ribcage, Kenshi launches the sword onto the opponent's forehead, impelling through the cranium and the brain. Kenshi then pushes the opponent onto the ground in which he/she lands by the blade of Sento. Brutalities *'Used Up:' Kenshi grabs his opponent and punches them several times before ending it with a kick that seperates them from their legs. *'Brutal Kick:' Kenshi hits his opponent and kicks them in the abdomen hard enough to leave a gaping hole in their body. *'Instant Karma:' Kenshi telekinetically pushes his opponent's skeleton out of their body with a Tele-Push, leaving the body to fall, followed by the skeleton. The boneless body soon slowly deflates until it's flat. (Kenjutsu Variation) *'Leg Up:' Kenshi does a Tele-Flurry, summoning his projection to slice his opponent three times, with the third one slicing off their shins. (Balanced Variation) *'Demon Slice:' Kenshi performs a Sickle Lift to summon the demon from Sento to slice his opponent upward with its scythe. The opponent looks at the camera before splitting in half, stopping at the abdomen. (Possessed Variation) *'Return to Sender:' Kenshi reflects any projectiles thrown at him with Sento using Blade Reflect. The projectile will then hit the opponent and mimic one of their brutalities. (For example: Cassie Cage's "Between the Eyes" and Kung Jin's "A Little Heart") (Secret - Balanced Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Seppuku: Kenshi kneels down and uses his sword to cut half of his abdomen. Before falling down, he neatly puts the sword at his side. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Kenshi walks onto the battlefield, unsheathes Sento (his ancestral sword), holds it in his hands, and says, “Shall we begin?”, whilst pointing the sword towards his opponent. He then sheathes the sword. Victory Pose Kenshi unsheathes his sword, and spins it around a few times before posing with it. Rival '''Name: '''Takamaru This is because both are samurai swordsmen. Category:MK Vs Nintendo